


Steve Is Not Gay

by LoveColoured



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Help, enjoy?, i don't know how to tag, this is a chatroom fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveColoured/pseuds/LoveColoured
Summary: Steve finds himself suffering from extreme boredom in a hotel room, so he decides to call up Tony for some ideas. Unable to log into his old video-calling account, he has to use his old one with a very embarrassing username. Tony finds it hilarious and won't let Steve call him until he answers some questions. The first question- Is he gay? Steve says no, but the sources say yes. Is he with Bucky? Steve says no, but Tony says yes. The truth, it turns out, is a little out there. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so yay me! I'm sorry for such short chapters, but I can promise that I will update a lot! I hope you enjoy this, it was an idea I've had for a while, and I'm really happy to have it be part of the fandom now.

Steve Roger’s computer screen was like a solid block of light in his dim hotel room. It was on his lap, occasionally giving off a low hum. Steve’s back was against his headboard, supported by two pillows, the other one was next to him and one acted as a seat cushion. He was comfortable and full, with a room service tray on the bedside table. He had gotten a chicken noodle soup with bread and it had been good for being rather plain cuisine. The TV was on, showing some kind of news program, and besides that, a portable speaker was playing some boring song about some boy who had lost the girl he loved, a girl with “eyes like moon-water”, whatever the heck that meant. And apparently, he wanted her to “come-come-come-come-come back” to him. To anyone else, this scene would have looked like enough to keep someone busy, even overwhelmed. But Steve Rogers, who was able to handle all the stimulation, was bored. And it wasn’t the mild boredom that children felt as they listened to adults give lectures, but the all-consuming boredom that made Steve question his decision to travel alone. If only Tony were here, Steve thought. He would know what to do. It was true. Tony always had an idea. Bored was not a word in his vocabulary. Steve sighed and looked out the window for a moment, lamenting. But then it hit him. Tony IS here!, he thought. Or, at least he could be. Steve began to type on his computer, until he was able to get to the Skim website. Skim was like Skype, but with better quality. You actually had to pay to use Skim, and it was expensive, but S.H.I.E.L.D covered it for them. He hadn’t Skimmed for a while, ever since he had been locked out of his old account, where his screen name/username had been simply MR.AMERICA, which Natasha had come up with and everyone deemed fitting. But now, he was forced to put in his old login, the one he had created only a little while after he was unfrozen, and used until he had to join the Avengers, and decided to be more mature. He almost didn’t type it in, but he steeled himself. Come on, Steve, he thought. It’s this or a night of boredom. He quickly typed in his username with his eyes shut, hoping that maybe if he couldn’t see it, he couldn’t chicken out. He was rewarded with a loud buzz as his screen blared INCORRECT USERNAME. TRY AGAIN. He typed it in carefully this time, making sure to get all the letters correct. He entered in the password and quickly pressed LOG IN. He made the mistake of looking up and he winced when his username stared him in the face. He quickly set up an invitation to a video call.  
Steve has invited genius-playboy to a video call.  
Genius-playboy has asked for permission to message.  
Steve has started a message with genius-playboy  
Genius-playboy: who is this and how did you get my username  
Steve: It’s Steve! I got locked out of my old account and I’m really bored right now, thought you would know some cures to boredom.  
Genius-playboy: steve?!?! what is that username?! i don’t believe this. prove it.  
Steve: What do you want me to do? Answer a question? Ask me anything!  
Genius-playboy: are you gay?  
Steve: What?!?! No!! Tony, you know I’m not gay!  
Genius-playboy: sure, you’re not gay. ;-) don’t worry, i won’t tell. Another question- are you in a secret relationship with bucky?  
Steve: No!!! Bucky and I are JUST friends!  
Genius-playboy: didn’t you kiss him that one time?  
Steve: It was mouth-to-mouth CPR!  
Genius-playboy: sure ;-)  
Steve: TONY! You know I’m not gay! Plus, aren’t you satisfied! It’s me, now we can video call and you can help me cure my boredom.  
Genius-playboy: i’m not letting you call me until i get something out of you. this is my golden opportunity! all the fans have been bugging me to find out if you’re gay, and this is my opportunity to get back in the hearts of the fans, because they’re still mad at me, ever since i had the whole bit with wanda and vision.  
Steve: What happened?  
Genius-playboy: i got vision to admit on camera that he likes wanda and then i posted it on social media. now they’re both mad, because wanda doesn’t like being in the media and vision is mad because i didn’t tell him the difference between like and like-like.  
Steve: Oh. Well listen, if you aren’t going to give me a cure to my boredom, I’m signing off.  
Genius-playboy: I will!!! Just let me get some more people to question you. i’m sure between all of us, we’ll get something out of you.  
Steve: All of you! No way. I’m not going to endure being questioned by EVERY member of the Avengers squadron. I’ll get questioned by FOUR people max. And you count as one of the four. So pick your soldiers wisely.  
Genius-playboy: sheesh, cap! fine. let me gather my defenses.


	2. - U P D A T E -

Hello my lovelies! Wow, this has been an unactive six months, hasn't it? I promise that I'll be getting back into my writing groove and I can guarantee two chapters each for both this and Heart Clap, as well as TWO entirely new fics, (probably one chapter each) BY THE TIME THANKSGIVING BREAK IS OVER.

Thank you all for your patience, kudos, comments, and love!!

XOXO,  
Chloe

P.S: Be sure to check out my Wattpad! It's LoveColoured. :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! During the next chapter, Tony brings in the first investigator, one who thinks that Steve is a relationship with Thor, not Bucky. I'm open to new ideas, anyone have suggestions? Also, I couldn't think of a really cirngey, yet Steve-ish username for Steve to have, so he is just Steve for the time being. Any username ideas either?  
> Next chapter coming 6/7/18.  
> xoxo  
> ~N O V A~
> 
> Hi again,  
> I'm sorry for not updating like I said I was going to! I'm trying to work out some dialogue between Steve and the new character in the next chapter, but it's kind of hard to imagine what the characters would say to each other in certain situations, and me being a perfectionist, I don't wnat anything to ring false. I'm also in a play, (See end notes of my other work, Heart Clap), so I will not be updating until late June or early July. Thank you for bearing with me!  
> xoxo  
> ~N O V A~


End file.
